Runaways
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Tony never meant to have children, he was happy not having them, but here she was. She was definitely his, and there was nothing he could do about it, not that he really wanted to. Haribelle Potter was his daughter and he was determined to make her live with him, now how to convince her? Especially with an Asgardian God trying to reclute her. FemHarry, Non-Cannon, Dad!Tony.
1. The One Who Survived

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Summary: **Haribelle was abandoned by her parents when she was four years old at her aunt's house believing her younger brother was the BWL and two years later she escaped when the opportunity arouse. Ten years after that, a British teenager singer with emerald green eyes who is at the top of her career suddenly drops everything to go to America with her guardian to find her real father. But what does this has anything to do with the Avengers and more precisely, Tony Stark? well, here is the catch. He is her father.

**Pairing: **none as of yet.

**Warnings: **AU, Non-Canon, FemHarry, alive!Lily and James, healthy!Longbottom's, twin brother, WCWL, parental!Snape, parental!Wormtail, not-so-crazy!Wormtail, kind-of-good!Wormtail, bad!Dumbledore, super!Harry, abused!Harry, adorable!Harry, intelligent!Harry, etc, etc. Everything will be thrown forward ten years.

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..."_ dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 04-26-14**

* * *

**The One Who Survived**

**_\- You Chose The Wrong Kid -_**

**_(The Live Of A Wronged Child)_**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

It was a cold night the 31st of October, 1991. The Potter couple had been spending time with their adorable newborn son while their daughter had been forgotten in one of the corners of the room.

It was always like this. Haribelle was always forgotten by her so called parents while her little brother by a year was smothered with love and care by their parents, something the little girl yearned but could not obtained no matter how much she wished or tried to earn.

They despised her.

Haribelle didn't know why or when this started, but she did knew that it was before her little brother came into the world and his presence seemed to just make it worse.

The girl wasn't stupid, or even clumsy or ugly. No, she was beautiful since the moment she was born. Her small button nose complemented her cute rosy cheeks and pink pouty lips perfectly. She had black locks that could be mistaken with the dark of the night if not careful, and please don't let them start with her eyes! Those emerald green eyes that pierced at you and looked straight into your soul making you want to reveal every one of your secrets and do anything for her .

All in all, she was a complete beauty.

Her godfather and honorary uncles had no doubt she would become a heart breaker when she was older, and don't forget about her intelligence. The girl seemed to be a genius and this fact was noticed by everyone around her with the exception of the ones that Haribelle wished to do so.

Life wasn't so hard for little Haribelle, or at least not until Lily Potter got pregnant with her second child.

Charlus James Potter.

The couple and their closest friends had been overjoyed by the news and they slowly but surely started to neglect little Haribelle without noticing or meaning to and soon the little girl was left forgotten in the shadows by everyone except two persons.

Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape.

The first one was understandable. He had been friends with James Potter since their first year at Hogwarts and Lily since seventh grade, after his own sister, her husband and daughter died a year prior in a surprise attack by Death Eaters he had become to see Haribelle as his own niece and sometimes, dare he say it, daughter, and often tried to compensate the love she wasn't given by her own parents with his own.

The other came as a complete surprise to most.

Snape, while it was wired to see him caring for someone else, it was understandable he would care for the daughter of the only woman he ever loved, despite her being the spawn of his worst enemy, after making up with her just after they graduated from Hogwarts. Lily had overlooked the fact that he became a Death Eater during his sixth year after being misguided and forgave him.

James Potter hadn't been as forgiving as his wife but let it be, as long as Lily was happy so was he, he had said.

Severus often took care of the girl along with one of the Marauders since James didn't trusted him fully and it would look bad for him and his wife if something happened to his _daughter_, so he often made his friends keep and eye on him. That was how Peter and Severus became _friends_, or at least close acquaintances.

It was a huge shock when the smaller and less courageous of the pranksters announced his friendship with the Death Eater to the rest of his friends. Remus Lupin, while not really happy, decided to let it be and just watch closely giving him only an understanding smile. Sirius Black and James Potter had been a real pain in the ass to both Peter _AND_ Severus. The two best friends couldn't wrap their heads around the idea of their smaller friend being friends with _Snivellus_, they even went to ask for Lily's help and she too was reluctant of their friendship until she finally reluctantly agreed and promised with strained smile not to interfere.

From then on it was common for them to be spotted together, Peter always stuck to Severus side and the other grumbling under his breath but doing nothing to stop the small man.

After Haribelle was born both of them along with Sirius and Remus were quick and started to spoil her rotten but only Peter and Severus noticed that her parents seemed reluctant every time they touched her or even looked in her general direction. A protective feeling soon was developed by both men and they made sure to be always there for the little girl.

That feeling only grew in Severus when he noticed how the little girl was being neglected by her own parents and everyone else while paying attention to the new devil's spawn of James Potter after he was born.

The Potters were spending a relatively nice evening in their living room when all the lights of the house died down and thunder and lightning started to fall outside with the rain. Two hours after this, the two adults started to notice that the barriers around the house were getting weaker and weaker but by the time they tried to escape with their son and Haribelle, it was too late.

Voldemort made his presence know and James Potter quickly busied himself fighting the Dark Lord to give his wife enough time to escape with the children just to end up stunned not long after their fight began. The Dark Lord then proceeded to make his way upstairs and Charlus' room where Lily had decided to hide and founded the red head hugging her son tightly to her chest while Haribelle had been put in front of them, no doubt by the mother, to act as a shield to protect her and her son.

The Dark Lord snorted at the irony. The woman he had despised so much, even after discovering she wasn't actually a _mudblood_ but the granddaughter of Abraxas Malfoy's older brother who had been disowned by their family after marrying a squib, was standing right before him and even after defying him three times, she was using her own daughter and supposedly _savior of the magical world_ as a shield to protect herself and her noisy baby.

Stupid Gryffindor bitch.

Voldemort was actually glad the woman never learned she was descendant of a pure blood and the first one in her family to wake her magical core in a family full of squibs. There would have been a lot of problems otherwise. Not to mention she would have brought shame into the Malfoy family, they didn't need more of that.

Voldemort had also known that the green eyed girl looking at him with cold eyes was the daughter of the Gryffindor bitch and a muggle man she had an affair with, and he also knew that her husband tried to hide that shameful act by telling everybody that the girl was his daughter and blood adopting her as soon as she was out of her mother's womb.

That's how he knew the girl was the one he should kill.

She was just like him, born from a witch mother and a muggle father.

Even now, Voldemort could feel the strong waves of power pouring out of the little girl. He could feel the raw power inside her little body growing with every second that passed and he knew he had to destroy her before she got enough power to destroy him instead, and by the looks of it, it wouldn't be long before that happened. Taking her under his wing was not an option, he could see in her eyes that she already knew he was the bad guy here.

"I have come here to prove everyone wrong" the Dark Lord started "today, I will prove that NO ONE is stronger than me" he then pointed his wand at the small girl.

"Please! Don't hurt my son!" Lily Potter begged in between choked sobs as she hugged the crying baby to her chest.

"Silence!" Voldemort silence both of them with a stunning spell.

"A'e yu goi'g tah 'ill 'em?" the small girl asked him titling her head to the side, and for a moment, Voldemort saw nothing more than a one year old looking at him with curiosity.

"Would you care if I did?"

"I do' 'now..." she said, she sounded too smart to be only a one year old girl "I do' t'ink I wud" she admitted "bu' I t'oug't yu we'e agains' 'illin pu'eblood wi'ches and wiza'ds" Voldemort froze.

"How did you know?" he demanded.

"It wa'n ve'y diff'cut, e'pe'ially wit' all t'e f'ee 'ime I'm given" she shrugged uninterested.

"Are you willing to let them die?"

"I 'now yu won' 'ill 'em" Haribelle said simply and Voldemort had to admit she was right. Unless the proved themselves to be a real pain in the ass he wouldn't eliminate them, especially if he had the opportunity to publicly humiliate them once he killed the girl and the _savior of the magical world_ "t'e que'ion i', can yu 'ill _me_?"

The question enrages the Dark Lord, how dare the brat make fun of him with such a silly question? Without wasting a single second, Voldemort took his wand and cast the killing cure toward the little girl. Haribelle watched as the green light that resembled so much the color of her eyes headed straight towards her, and a second before it touched her, she flickered her wrist and the light went back the way it had came from.

Straight towards Voldemort.

The next couple of hours were a blur to the little girl. She had been left very weak after having to cast a shield of ancient magic and by the time she managed to regain consciousness fully. Thanks to Dumbledork, Charlus had already been hailed as The-Boy-Who-Lived and she had been proclaimed a squib.

* * *

The next couple of years were unbearable. Her brother was still smothered by love and care from Lily and James Potter, the only thing that changed was that she wasn't forgotten on the corner of the room anymore.

How much she wished they would do that instead.

After being proclaimed a squib, her parents went from simply ignore her and sometimes glare in her direction, to fully show their dislike towards her in the form of physical punishment.

One day when she finally had enough and stood up for herself, James and Lily had had enough too.

The sent her away.

Living with the Dursley's hadn't actually been the worst thing to ever happen to her, or so she thought. They had treated not so badly as she wasn't a 'freak' and sometimes even treated her a part of their family.

That had changed the moment she had a burst of accidental magic.

The moment she made float the book that was lying innocently in he kitchen while she wad cooking changed her life drastically. Roughly a month later she had become their maid much to the displeasure of Dudley but there was nothing he could do to help his beloved cousin.

Things changed for her once again when Dudley had _his_ first burst of accidental magic. He had been throwing a tantrum about her being treated worst than a slave and he made all of the bulbs shattered.

Haribelle had tried and tried unsuccessfully to tell her aunt and uncle it hadn't been her but they wouldn't listen and she was whipped.

From then on, Dudley's tantrums became worst and worst until one day he had enough of watching her suffering when Vernon had tried to rape he at the young age of six years old.

Dudley didn't really know what was happening as he was a few months older than Haribelle herself, but the look of complete horror, devastation and resignation Haribelle had on her face that day when his father told her she would have to pay her 'crimes' with her body was enough to make Dudley see red and before he realized it, he had pushed his father down from the top of the stairs where he had caught them and when his mother tried to kill Haribelle by choking her after they realized Vernon wouldn't be getting up ever again he just snapped. The house wad suddenly burning and they all hurried to get out of the house.

Only the two of them managed to get out.

Police officers arrived and started questioning then and Haribelle tried to answer all the questions she could since her cousin had gone into shock. Dudley knew he should have been sad when the paramedics told them with a sad look that his 'aunt' and 'uncle' had died in the fire.

Haribelle had told the police men that she and Dudley were siblings and that they had come to love with them after their parents had mysteriously disappeared. She know that no one would be able to find information of them that way and also that she and Dudley wouldn't be separated until after they were 'adopted'.

But she had enough time to plan what would they do after that, until then.

* * *

The two 'siblings' were sent to an orphanage when authorities decided it was impossible to locate their real parents. Neither of them had been really worried. Dudley knew Haribelle had a plan, and Haribelle knew her plan would work.

And it did.

One evening, six months after the accident, a tall and pale man with crooked nose wearing black clothes accompanied by a little man a little over-weighted appeared in the orphanage. They had arrived just after he rain stopped falling and they went to talk with the director of the orphanage, a few hours later, Haribelle and her 'brother' had been officially adopted by Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew respectively and they left the orphanage.

Life had just began for them.

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for any mistakes.**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	2. Green Eyes

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I'M STILL ALIVE!**

**And I brought a new chapter with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Summary:** Haribelle was abandoned by her parents when she was four years old at her aunt's house believing her younger brother was the BWL and two years later she escaped when the opportunity arouse. Ten years after that, a British teenager singer with emerald green eyes who is at the top of her career suddenly drops everything to go to America with her guardian to find her real father. But what does this has anything to do with the Avengers and more precisely, Tony Stark? well, here is the catch. He is her father.

**Pairing: **none as of yet.

**Warnings: **AU, Non-Canon, FemHarry, alive!Lily and James, healthy!Longbottom's, twin brother, WCWL, parental!Snape, parental!Wormtail, not-so-crazy!Wormtail, kind-of-good!Wormtail, bad!Dumbledore, super!Harry, abused!Harry, adorable!Harry, intelligent!Harry, etc, etc. Everything will be thrown forward ten years.

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..."_ dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 05-26-14**

* * *

**Green Eyes**

**_\- The One And Only Woman -_**

**_(Another Stark?)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

The two 'siblings' were sent to an orphanage when authorities decided it was impossible to locate their real parents. Neither of them had been really worried. Dudley knew Haribelle had a plan, and Haribelle knew her plan would work.

And it did.

One evening, six months after the accident, a tall and pale man with crooked nose wearing black clothes accompanied by a little man a little over-weighted appeared in the orphanage. They had arrived just after he rain stopped falling and they went to talk with the director of the orphanage, a few hours later, Haribelle and her 'brother' had been officially adopted by Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew respectively and they left the orphanage.

Life had just began for them.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Right now, Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark, also known as Iron Man, was having a really crappy day.

Earlier in the day he had a fight with Captain America that resulted in both of them exchanging blows and his body was incredibly sore despite the fact that his suit had been protecting him. The Capsicle sure knew how to give a good jab, not to mention, pack a punch.

After that, Pepper had given him a piece of her mind when he forgot to appear in a conference he had arranged and she had to make things work. Women where scary when they wanted...

And talking about scary women, Natasha hadn't been much better. The Russian assassin had practically set him on fire after he had been forced to help Pepper in her free day. Clint hadn't been very happy either, he had been looking forward to spent time with the Black Widow. He was still unsure of how in the world those two got together.

And then, there was Bruce. The 'green-doctor' had been under stress lately much like himself trying to find the Tesserac Loki had hidden before he disappeared. Everyone was sure he would return to get it and they definitely didn't want him to continue his plans of world domination. They had been lucky enough he had decided to 'postpone' his plans and disappeared after telling them he would come back later.

Seriously, who did that anymore?

So far, the only one that hadn't tried to chew him alive was Thor, and that was because he was probably busy with his 'Lady Jane' or eating his Pop Tarts, maybe even both...

But his problems didn't end there, oh no.

Later that day, Fury had burst into his lab while he was working in a new suit, scaring the crap out of him and almost blowing himself up in the process. Something he was sure caused the eye-patched man to look at him with a self satisfying smirk for a second before he schooled his face and returned to him usual stoic self.

"Stark!" Nick Fury barked at him "Come on! I don't have time for this!" he then proceeded to yank Tony out of his chair and practically drag him out of his working place and into the living room where the rest of the Avengers, Pepper and Coulson where already waiting for them looking as confused as he was, well, at least he thought so. Natasha and Clint were as stoic as always.

"Has your Majesty decided it was time to grace us with his presence?" Steve asked bitingly obviously still angry from what happened earlier that day. He was looking at him with a stoic face but his eyes said an entire different thing. They were practically killing him right then and there.

"So nice that you finally decided to admit I'm greater that you Captain, but no need to use those amazing words to describe me" Stark winked at him with a smug smirk planted on his face. "It takes more than that to make me blush, but good try"

"You, self-loving ass-" Steve started ranging at him, but unfortunately for him, he was interrupted by a very angry Nick Fury.

"Enough!" Fury barked again and they both shut up almost immediately "We are not here to insult each other! We have more important things to do!" He snarled at both Avengers.

"What are we doing here Nick?" Natasha asked, talking for the first time since she arrived. She was worried something had happened since the last time they talked. "Has something happened?"

"Unfortunately, yes" Fury started with a sharp nod and passed around a tablet he had with himself. "Yesterday afternoon we received a powerful magical signature" He started and all heads snapped in his direction. Eyes widened in surprise and disbelieve, they would have thought Fury would have called them as soon as that happened.

"Loki?" Clint asked curiously.

"No" Fury shook his head and their eyes widened even more "Someone else's, but we also spotted Loki near. We think he might want to find this magic source and make it his"

"Well, have you sent someone to look for it?" Bruce Banner asked curiously.

"Yes, to say that what we found was a complete surprise would be... an understatement" He said and immediately turned to glare at Tony who looked as confused as everyone else in the room. This action made the rest of the presents to look at him too, some of them were glaring, others looked confused and the rest just wore blank faces.

"Whoa! What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Tony asked confused putting his palms facing him as in a surrender motion. He was pretty sure he didn't do anything, not this time. Not that he was aware of.

"As if you don't know already" The dark skinned man practically spat at him, and heads snapped in his direction this time.

"Look Fury, I swear that whatever you think I did, I didn't do it" Tony said in a soothing voice trying to placate him, but he could see no one believed him. "I've been here since yesterday morning and haven't leave since then, you can ask Jarvis!" He said pleadingly "Come on Jarvis, tell him" He ordered his super computer just to met silence "Jarvis?" Tony asked once again but no one answered.

"Jarvis?" This time Pepper asked and she too was met with silence. Everyone was confused as of why Jarvis wasn't answering, he ALWAYS answered Tony and Pepper.

"What the..." Tony turned around and ran to his lab full speed, the rest of the team along with Pepper and Fury following closely behind. Tony started typing rapidly the keyboard of his super computer trying to find what was wrong with Jarvis but so far he couldn't find anything at all, it almost looked like there wasn't any 'Jarvis' to begin with.

"Star-" Fury began, but was interrupted almost immediately.

"Shush" Tony interrupted him said.

"Sta-" Steve tried this time, but was rewarded with the same thing.

"Shush!" Tony said with a glare this time.

"Tony what is-" Pepper began but her long-time friend and boss interrupted her too.

"Shush Pepper!" Tony growled, never stopping typing into the keyboard.

"TONY!" The Avenger and Fury all winced at the high pitched voice of the red head, some more discreetly than others.

"SHUT UP!" Tony yelled stopping for a second, looking at her with wide and terrified eyes.

"NO TONY! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Pepper yelled in return, not noticing Tony face as she had lowered her eyes to the ground. Glaring at her shoes.

"He's gone..." The millionaire said after a moment of silence. "I can't find Jarvis" He admitted, his voice cracking a little.

"What...?" Pepper gasped in disbelief.

"It's like he never existed..." Tony whispered quietly.

* * *

Three hours and many yells and tears later, Tony was finally able to find Jarvis program and install it once again.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked uncertainly a few seconds after the installment was completed.

"I'm sorry sir, it looks like there was a glitch while I was trying to gather information regarding the new source of magic and I was forced to shut down" Jarvis explained politely, but if Tony could say, he sounded a little put out.

"Forced to shut down? What did you find? Do you remember?" Natasha asked curiously, she wondered what kind of glitch SHIELD's computer could have created to make Jarvis shut down. And why was there the necessity of the glitch in the first place?

"My apologies Miss Romanoff, I'm not allowed to talk about it" the AI apologized sounding sheepish.

"Not allowed? Why aren't you allowed to talk about it?" Tony asked "Who ordered you not to?"

"You Mister Stark" The AI answered easily.

"Me!?" Tony sputtered surprised. "When did I ordered you that!?" He asked skeptically.

"Five years, eleven months, three days, seven hours and fifteen seconds ago sir" Was the reply Tony received "And still counting"

"What? You are following an order Stark gave you almost six years ago?" Steve asked bewildered.

"That is correct. Mister Stark ordered me to never talk about the... _event_, unless I was ordered otherwise by him" The AI explained carefully and uncertainly.

"Well?" Fury asked the Iron Man with an arched eyebrow.

"What?" Said man asked confused.

"Aren't you going to order him to tell us?" Pepper asked exasperated. Sometimes she wasn't even sure why she was still working for Tony.

"What? Oh, right! Jarvis, tell me about this... thing, event, whatever it was" Tony ordered the AI making himself comfortable in the chair he was sitting.

"Understood" A bug blue screen appeared in front of them and suddenly many photographs of a girl started appearing, one after another as well as many documents regarding her health.

"What is all this?" Bruce asked confused looking at the image of a thirteen year old girl with black hair that barely reached her chin and the greenest eyes he had ever seen in his life. They were greener than the Hulk's. The girl was wearing a cream shirt and on top of it a green cardigan, a pair of black short and she was hugging a brown journal to her body while smiling shyly at the camera.

"And who is she?" Coulson asked.

"Have you reduced yourself to stalking little girls, Stark?" Steve asked bitingly, but she too was confused.

"What? No!" Tony hurried to deny.

"Then who is she?" Clint asked nodding in the direction the photo.

"Haribelle Chrysanthemum Potter" Jarvis answered "She's the daughter of James Harold Potter, who I haven't been able to find anything about, and Lily Aaliyah Potter nee Evans" The picture of a woman with fiery red hair and bright green eyes appeared and Tony took a sharp breath. "She disappeared a few days after her eleventh birthday and there is no more information about her until seven years later when Mr Stark met her at a bar. She disappeared again after meeting Mr Stark" The AI explained.

"Stark, you know her?" Fury asked the man, but Tony wasn't even looking at him. His attention was completely focused on the picture in front of her.

"Green eyes..." He breathed almost in reverence. "She looks exactly how I remember..."

"Tony? Is she...?" Pepper trailed looking at the photo with slight jealousy. She hadn't met the woman, Tony met her way before Pepper became his PA, but she had heard plenty about her. From what she knew, Tony had been seventeen when he met her. Lily had been a year older than him and she had just received the news that her boyfriend died while serving on the military or something like that. She and Tony ended up in bed and the next thing the man knew, she was gone. She had been the first woman Tony had been and fell in love with.

"Yeah... It's her..." Tony sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I don't understand... What does Lily has anything to do with what Fury found? And what does her daughter... Haribelle, right? has anything to do with this too?"

"If I may proceed Mr Stark?" The AI asked politely.

"Go ahead, Jarvis"

"As I was investigating the energy spark Mr Fury referred a 'magical signature' I came across this" A video was suddenly played on the screen. There were two teenagers, a boy and a girl, no doubt related, who were laughing, walking down the street. Suddenly there was what seemed a small explosion that caused a little static and from one second to another, there were four figures wearing black tunics and white masks, they were pointing weird looking sticks at the teenagers. The blonde boy had positioned himself in front of the black haired girl as a shield while the girl clutched the sleeve of his sweater looking nervous.

"Pause that video!" Fury barked, and Jarvis did as he was told. "Amplify the girl's face" He ordered and the girls face was zoomed. "Show us the Potter girl's picture again and compare them" The AI made a comparison.

"They are the exact same person, sir" Jarvis said and the video started playing again.

The teenagers started being circled by the marked men and suddenly one of them pointed the stick at the girl and a red light came out of if shocking them, what shocked even more was when the girl simply turned around and with a flick of her wrist not only did the beam of light stopped, but it also turned around and knocked out the man. The exactly same thing happened with the other three men.

"That's all" The AI announced when the video stopped. Both teenagers were taped running away from the scene.

"What are they?" Natasha asked warily.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that Miss Romanoff" The AI apologized. "But I did found something very... peculiar when I was researching Miss Potter's background"

"Something peculiar? What is it?" Clint asked, talking for the first time.

"I found another birth certificate" He said "Apparently, Haribelle Potter was born Haribelle Chrysanthemum Stark. Daughter of Anthony Edward Stark and Lily Aaliyah Evans on July 31st 1990"

_Silence_.

That was all that was heard in the room.

Absolute silence.

Everyone was shocked beyond belief. Tony Stark, philanthropist millionaire playboy a _father_? What was next, Loki was actually being controlled and didn't wish to conquer them all? As if!

"W-what...?" Pepper managed to say shocked.

"Wait a second... Does that... Does this... Are you actually saying that the Haribelle girl was right all along?" Tony asked, his mind still a little fuzzy.

"Yes, sir. I'm afraid so"

"Right all along? What does that mean?" Pepper asked her boss.

"Well..." Tony licked his suddenly dry lips and looked at the screen where the image of his new discovered daughter was. "Jarvis, do you still have the recording of _that_ call?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Should I play it?"

"Please do" Now, everyone was freaking out internally. Tony Stark, philanthropist millionaire playboy saying thank you? What was happening to the world!?

_"Hello?"_ The presents heard the voice of a younger Tony ask.

_"H-hello? I-is this T-T-Tony S-Stark?"_ A small and cute voice stuttered.

_"Yes, how can I help you?"_ Younger Tony asked, his voice tingling with amusement.

_"Ehm... I-I don't know to s-say it b-but... well, youaremyfather!"_ The little girl blurted rapidly and younger Tony chuckled in amusement before his laugh stopped abruptly.

_"What? Listen kid, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm not your father"_ Younger Tony said.

_"No! Wait! You really are my father! I swear!"_ The girl cried out.

_"And I swear to you that if I had a kid, I would know"_ Younger Tony replied _"Listen, what is your name?"_

_"Haribelle... My birth certificate says Haribelle Potter but-"_ The girl started.

_"See? That means that I'm not your father after all!" _

_"But-!"_

_"Listen here kid, I'm busy, and I'm sure you have more important things to do. I do"_ younger Tony said harshly and the girl fell silent.

_"I-I see... I'm sorry for bothering you Mr Stark, I won't do it again"_ The avengers heard the girl said in a small and blank voice that hardened with each second that passed. _"But please don't try to look for me when you realize the truth, I would appreciate it"_ and with that the, the call ended.

"Tony! Did you honestly talked to her that way?" Pepper glared at her boss disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't having a good day, alright?" Tony tried to defend himself.

"That's not at excuse!" The red head shrieked at him and all the males winced at the volume.

"So what now? The girl clearly knew Tony would have to contact her sooner or later, and she made perfectly clear she didn't wanted to be contacted by Tony no matter what" Steve said "What are we supposed to do?"

"We will have to contact her" Fury decided "She will be the one to decide if she wants to talk with Stark or not, but I won't put the future of the humanity at risk because he couldn't bother to check if what his daughter said was true" At this, Tony deflated visibly. Clearly upset that he had turned away so cruelly a kid, _his_ kid.

"I just hope I can make things right" Tony sighed, for the first time in his life wishing he wasn't such a self-centered bastard.

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for any mistakes.**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	3. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

_Why? _

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

**DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS! **

...

**HOW TO REPORT **

1- Go here:_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

_**Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
